Na calada da noite
by Lebam
Summary: O que acontece quando uma Fênix ciumenta descarrega suas energias em uma piscina na calada da noite? Yaoi lemon. Cuidado diabéticos muito mel nas próximas linhas. Ikki e Hyoga.


Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.

Se não gosta de fic que tenham Yaoi olha o X ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Seis anos depois de escrever e namorar a fic, aqui esta ela para vocês.

Postei no nyah também, lá meu penneme é Mabel.

**Beta**: meu anjo salvador Suellen- san que não faz milagres, mas tenta.

**O que acontece quando uma Fênix ciumenta descarrega suas energias em uma piscina na calada da noite? Yaoi lemon. Cuidado diabéticos muito mel nas próximas linhas. Ikki e Hyoga.**

**Na calada da noite.**

A noite estava quente. O jovem rola na cama incomodado com o calor que fazia no quarto. Tenta voltar a dormir, mas não consegue.

Impaciente joga a coberta longe, senta na cama e verifica o relógio digital que marcava duas horas da manhã.

O jovem levanta a procura do interruptor, aquela droga infelizmente não ficava perto do leito, tinha que se levantar para fazer isso, no processo seu pé bate em algo duro e ele solta um palavrão em russo a dor o faz desistir de procurar o interruptor.

Mancando vai até a janela e a abre, fazendo uma brisa cariciar seu rosto e a luz da lua entrar no recinto, ao longe ouve sons de água, alguém estava na piscina. Sorriu ao reconhecer o cosmo. Veste uma calça de moletom e uma blusa, e sai do quarto sem fazer barulho para não acordar os outros moradores da mansão a dor no pé esquecida.

Ao chegar próximo da piscina se senta em uma cadeira observando o nadador solitário.

O moreno estava dando a última volta ao sentir o cosmo familiar, decidiu continuar mais um pouco só pra se exibi, na última volta parou segurando na borda da piscina.

- Não conseguiu dormi. - constatou tirando água do rosto.

- Estava muito quente. – explicou.

- Você poderia ter abaixado à temperatura do quarto Cisne. - Ikki falou um pouco irritado.

- Não me lembrei – Hyoga se sentou direito na cadeira - Está zangado comigo?

Os dois estavam juntos há um ano. Um ano cheio de altos e baixos, idas e vindas, mas eles nunca conseguiram ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo, a distância maior foi por duas semanas. Às aves tinham brigado por ciúmes da parte da Fênix e foi ele quem procurou o Cisne, que não se fez de rogado e aceitou o moreno de volta.

- Imagina - falou sarcástico.

- Posso me junta a você? – Hyoga levanta, ignorando o que o outro disse e se aproxima da borda da piscina.

- Fique a vontade - o detentor da armadura de Fênix diz fingindo desinteresse.

Hyoga tira a roupa e fica só de sunga, revelando o corpo atlético, o japonês se delicia com a visão e morde os lábios, mas se segura para não avançar no loiro. O aquariano sorri e pula na água quando volta à superfície está próximo à Fênix. Eles se olham longamente.

- O que foi que eu fiz? –O loiro perguntou ao namorado, quebrando o silêncio que não era nem um pouco incomodo.

- Você não fez nada. – soltou um suspiro - Eu que sou uma besta.

- Se não fiz nada por que está zangado? - era estranho Fênix sempre achava um motivo para ficar zangado com o loiro quando achava que tinha razão e agora...

- Fiquei com ciúmes – O moreno era famoso pela sinceridade, tinha pensado em mentir, mas era péssimo nisso, irritado bate o punho na água.

Hyoga joga a cabeça para traz e solta um suspiro.

- Eu nunca te dei motivos para isso.

A Fênix sabia, no entanto Ikki tinha o namorado mais lindo do Japão ou de qualquer outro lugar que já chegou a conhecer. E todo cuidado era pouco.

- Eu sei, mas você estava todo sorriso para Eiri hoje. - reclamou quase cuspindo o nome da ex-namorada de cisne.

- Ikki! Não se se você lembra, mas a Eiri é mãe da minha filha e era para minha pequena que eu estava sorrindo. - o loiro explicou para sua ave mitológica teimosa. Sua filha Zoe tinha cinco meses e era o xodó dos santos de Atena e sua luz.

Eiri tinha se casado com Saga e agora viviam uma relação a quatro com Kanon e Mya, e quem seria ele para desaprovar alguém.

- Eu já disse Hyoga. - Ikki passa a mão carinhosamente no rosto do russo que fecha os olhos como coração aos pulos. - Sou uma besta.

Hyoga ri.

- Está tentando se matar a muito tempo? – o discípulo de Kamus indaga preocupado, quando Ikki se irritava procurava algo para extravasar e da última vez tinha arrumado briga logo com quem? Shaka de virgem.

- Não. - sorri – Tentei ficar no quarto, mas eu tinha que descarregar a minha raiva em alguma coisa.

Hyoga sorriu aliviado por ele ter procurado algo menos mortífero para extravasar.

- Não faça isso. - o irmão de Shun pediu sério.

- O que? - o russo pergunta sem entender.

Ikki olhou intensamente para Hyoga.

- Sorri, tem me deixado maluco o dia todo! -confessou.

- Está zangado por causa do meu sorriso? - quando achava que o moreno não poderia surpreender, Fênix aparecia com algo novo - Ikki você é doido.

- Sou doido por você.

O japonês puxa o russo e os dois se beijam longamente, a princípio o beijo é punitivo para Cisne, mas logo Fênix passa a beijá-lo com carinho, ao se separarem os dois estão ofegantes.

- Desculpe - pede o leonino encostando a testa na do loiro -, mas à culpa é sua.

- Minha? - inquiriu indignado.

- Você ficou me tentando loiro.

- Olho quem fala. – Cisne deu um empurrão de leve no namorado. - E você que passou o dia todo sem camisa, era para me provocar?

- Era, consegui? –perguntou sorrindo de lado.

Hyoga abraça Ikki pelo pescoço, por causa do movimento na água as ondas os aproximavam e os afastavam. O loiro sorri ao sentir o moreno abraçar sua cintura.

- Não precisava me provocar seu besta. – o discípulo de Kamus fala deitando a cabeça no ombro da sua ave mitológica.

- Nos somos dois idiotas. - Ikki afasta o rosto para ver melhor seu loiro.

- Somos! – murmura baixinho numa voz sonolenta.

- Hei! Não dorme loiro. - o moreno pediu.

Sorrindo, Cisne beija Fênix que retribui com vontade. Ikki encosta Hyoga na beira da piscina e o acaricia sua parte intima, Cisne geme baixinho inebriado pelo carinho do namorado. Em um momento de lucidez o russo afasta o japonês com relutância.

- Ikki. Não podemos fazer amor aqui. Saori não vai gostar. - constatou preocupado que alguém os visse.

- Eu só estou te beijando você que anda com a mente muito suja - Ikki falou se fingindo de desentendido.

Hyoga não aguentou e caiu na risada. Rindo Ikki afundou o namorado, trazendo-o logo de volta a superfície, Cisne ri e tosse ao mesmo tempo.

- Há! Shiryu já tiveram a mesma ideia que nós - ouvem uma voz calminha.

Os dois olham para cima e dão de cara com Shiryu e Shunrei. O dragão segurava a mão da namorada, no ombro trazia uma toalha azul. O chinês olhava sarcástico para as aves.

- Voltamos outra hora amor. - disse o chinês.

- Não! Fiquem a piscina é grande. - Hyoga fala sem jeito.

- Tem certeza? - Shiryu pergunta descrente que Ikki fosse aceitar tão bem a decisão do namorado.

- Se ele está dizendo que pode é por que pode ficar Dragão. –Ikki fala já se irritando por atrapalharem seu momento com o loiro e Shiryu estava certo.

- Ele não vai mudar nuca não é? – o libriano fala com o aquariano, mas olhando pensativo para Fênix.

- Acho que não, vai continuar esse turrão. - Hyoga diz rindo.

- Tem gente que gosta. –Ikki diz com um sorriso de canto.

- Há é? Quem? –Hyoga olha para ele.

- Você, por exemplo. - Ikki fala sem ligar para o casal.

O detentor da armadura de cisne fica vermelho. Ikki era uma caixinha de surpresa, louco para deixar o loiro sem jeito.

- Querem saber? - A Fênix dá um impulso e sai da água – A piscina é toda sua Dragão.

Fênix estende a mão para ajudar o siberiano a sair da piscina, só que o puxão é forte e o Cisne se desequilibra caindo nos braços de Ikki.

- Se segura loiro. – o moreno provocou rindo, rápido pegou suas roupas e as do russo espalhada no chão, sem dar tempo de Cisne respira ou protestar, puxou Hyoga pela mão indo em direção à mansão. - TCHAU CRIANÇAS, NÃO FAÇAM NADA QUE EU FARIA – gritou para o casal.

- Era eu quem devia está dizendo isso para vocês. - Shiryu falou de volta, mas seu tom de voz ainda dava pra ser ouvido. A resposta foi uma risada.

O leonino entrou no quarto do loiro, jogou as roupas de qualquer jeito no chão, fechou a porta e imprensou o loiro na parede. O roçar dos firmes lábios da Fênix foi suave no começo, como se o moreno estivesse testando a reação do loiro antes de aprofundar nas caricias.

Impaciente o russo aproximou a boca sedenta para encontrar a de Fênix. O gosto dos lábios do moreno era tão delicioso como se sempre fosse à primeira vez, fazendo sua cabeça girar mais rápido que qualquer outra coisa já mais faria.

Os beijos dele eram apaixonados sensuais, ardentes e doces na medida certa. De repente. Ikki não estava desperdiçando energia tentando ir devagar. Parecia que se alimentava dos lábios do Cisne com fúria, exigindo uma resposta eminente. E o aquariano corresponde com o mesmo vigor.

Param um pouco, a respiração entrecortada. Eles se olharam por vários segundos, com olhos ardentes de desejo.

Então o moreno o puxou mais para de si, seus dedos longos deslizaram pela nuca do russo, envolvendo a face, o queixo, ajeitando seu rosto para que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Hyoga gemeu. Ou talvez tenha sido Ikki. Cisne estava tão confuso, atordoado, zonzo de prazer, que mal podia distingui qual dos dois havia gemido. Só que no momento isso não importava.

Seus dedos formigaram de vontade de tocá-lo, de correr as mãos sobre todo aquele corpo másculo que sabia ser só seu. No entanto a overdose de sensações maravilhosas e inebriantes criadas pela boca de Ikki sobre a sua, as línguas se movimentando em sincronia, era o centro do seu ser naquele momento e tudo em que podia se concentrar.

O beijo do moreno era profundo, porém lento, quase preguiçoso. Como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para explorarem um ao outro e tinham.

O que divergia de uma sede quase voraz que o dominava. Uma sede de possuí-lo, de tê-lo imediatamente em seu interior. Mas Cisne deu graças ao ritmo lento e estável que por milagre, milagre sim já que seu namorado não era conhecido por se controlar no ato de amar. O loiro saboreou a maravilhosa tortura de músculos se contraindo, pele arrepiando, enquanto Fênix, vagarosamente, continuava a clamar por sua boca, levando o a um estado quase febril.

O moreno sabia tudo sobre o loiro, como tocá-lo com perfeição fazendo o russo delirar. Com nenhum um movimento incerto ou inseguro. O loiro não queria pensar, apenas desejava sentir e extasiar se com as sensações que seu namorado lhe proporcionava.

O corpo de Ikki estava rígido, comprimido contra o seu, e ainda sim, os dedos eram gentis, os lábios macios, língua doce. Um gemido escapou fundo da garganta do leonino quando Cisne afastou a boca e capturou-lhe o lábio inferior. As pontas dos dedos se flexionaram levemente contra a lateral do pescoço alvo de Cisne e depois deslizaram para dentro dos cabelos loiros e sedosos.

Agora seu pênis latejava dolorosamente, se o russo estava assim, o moreno não estaria em melhor estado. O pensamento daqueles dedos morenos roçarem mesmo que de leve o fizeram delirar. Cisne gemeu quando a língua dele tocou-lhe um dos mamilos.

A cabeça do loiro girava e suas pernas apareceram erguer-se por conta própria, pois ele não percebeu que estava envolvendo as grosas coxas nas suas. As evidentes ereções cresciam através das sungas de cada um. Como um felino selvagem. O discípulo de Kamus deslizou o corpo com sensualidade sobre a ereção do moreno. Foi à vez de Ikki se arrepiar e gemer.

A Fênix afastou-se do beijo apenas o bastante para tocar-lhe a orelha e o pescoço, mordiscando-os, lambendo-os e saboreando-os.

- O dia todo eu tentei manter minhas mãos longe de você Hyoga, mas não posso mais lutar contra isso. - Fênix sussurrou com voz rouca de puro prazer.

- Então não lute - murmurou o loiro, sentindo uma onda de arrepios que foi do topo da cabeça aos dedos dos pés.

Respiração ofegante e gemidos de prazer preenchiam o silêncio do cômodo. Músculos se destacaram em Ikki quando se separou do siberiano e deu um passo para traz apenas para tirar a sunga do loiro e revelar o membro reto, magnífico aos olhos da Fênix. Hyoga ficou sem ar quando o japonês o tocou de leve, a Fênix sorriu se ele já estava assim imagine...

- Preciso de mais, muito mais – sussurrou o loiro incapaz de reconhecer a própria voz, que estava embargada por uma alucinante excitação.

O leonino emitiu um pequeno gemido enquanto os olhos azuis celestes brilhavam como águas revoltas

- Vamos fazer isso na cama, antes que eu o tome aqui mesmo contra a parede loiro. - Ikki murmurou.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça, um dos poucos movimentos que era capaz de fazer naquele momento.

Ikki deitou Hyoga sobre a cama, gentilmente. Não era por que fossem homens que não podiam ser gentis um com o outro na hora de se amarem. A Fênix observou lhe a impressionante beleza de Cisne. Os cabelos sedosos estavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro dando um ar angelical, para Ikki, Hyoga era seu anjo sedutor. Sentou-se, abaixou a cabeça para beijá-lo e, em seguida, deslizou as mãos por toda a extensão do lindo corpo alvo masculino, acariciando os braços, o peito, a barriga malhada. O russo ficou deitado na cama sem nada cobrindo seu maravilhoso corpo. Ikki observou Hyoga por um instante e teve a certeza que nuca vira mulher ou homem mais lindo ou mais excitante em toda a sua vida.

Seu olhar percorreu cada curva, cada detalhe, como se precisasse memorizar o corpo de seu loiro. Os mamilos rosados estavam rijos e intumescidos, arrepiando-se ainda mais sob o olhar dele.

Ikki levantou-se e tirou ele mesmo a sunga que usava e estava atrapalhando. Em seguida voltou para cama, inclinou-se sobre Hyoga e deu lhe um beijo molhado e quente no abdômen.

O loiro estremeceu. O japonês fitou os olhos azuis celeste, agora sombreados pelos longos cílios. O moreno lutava por controle. Não é por que eram homens que não podiam ignora as preliminares e possuí-lo com um animal selvagem. Se bem que já tinha feito isso algumas vezes. Mas agora queria proporcionar o maior tempo possível de prazer para seu loiro. A Fênix nunca sentiu tão desesperado e tão ansioso para penetra o corpo do seu amado como agora.

Mas o loiro era diferente, era especial. Hyoga era lindo, atraente e acima de tudo encantador.

O moreno gemeu baixinho quando sua boca tocou o pênis do discípulo de Kamus e sugou sem demora fazendo o aquariano gemer.

- Oh... Puxa... Ikki... - murmurou, deliciado com as sensações que o invadiam.

Ikki temeu que seu coração parasse ao ouvir gemidos tão excitantes.

- Você esta me matando. - o moreno murmurou com voz rouca, enquanto colocava a mão no peito, fingindo que estava sofrendo um taque do coração. Só Ikki para fazer uma brincadeira em um momento desses.

O aquariano sorriu, produzindo um som delicioso que o excitou mais ainda, se é que isso era possível.

- Não vejo à hora de possui você, loiro. - sussurrou Ikki.

Cisne emitiu um som entre um suspiro e um gemido. O detentor da armadura de Fênix fechou os olhos e rezou para a divindade do prazer* que no momento esqueceu o nome pedindo para que tivesse forças.

- Você é um homem muito malvado, sabia disso?- indagou o japonês.

Hyoga sorriu amplamente.

- Não, mas eu gostei.

Ikki olhou longamente para o loiro e concordou.

- Acho que é perfeito - pensou um pouco e falou para o russo. - Loiro só eu posso te chamar assim, se eu soube que outro lhe cobiçou não vou suportar os ciúmes e talvez acabe matando algum desavisado.

O loiro mordeu os lábios provocantes.

- Eu posso ser muito malvado. - respondeu o discípulo de Kamus.

Um desejo alucinante dominou o corpo de Ikki, deixando-o impaciente.

- Mostre-me. – pediu a Fênix.

Se fosse há alguns anos a traz Hyoga não acreditaria nas afirmações ousadas que estava saindo de sua boca. Antes de se envolver com Ikki era contido, mas com a Fênix ele se soltava e mostrava seu lado mais sexy e desinibido.

A ave mitológica lhe despertara o seu lado selvagem que ele reprimia dentro de si e que agora está à solta.

Cisne olhou para baixo e admirou o membro de Fênix. O moreno era glorioso em sua nudez. Talvez os deuses se ofendessem, mas dizer que ele parecia um deus grego ainda era pouco para expressar tamanha beleza.

O olhar dele começou no pescoço de Ikki, em seguida demorou-se na extensão do peito largo.

Lindo pelos negros circundava mamilos retos, e só reaparecia a altura do umbigo onde desciam numa trilha perfeita até a impressionante ereção. Hyoga umedeceu os lábios com a língua, pretendia explorar cada centímetro dele.

Ele ouviu o som de uma gaveta se abrindo, Ikki pegou algo no interior dela, passou um pouco do produto no dedo, Hyoga sentiu uma pasta gelada, o japonês passava lubrificante em seus ânus. Uma onda de prazer o dominou. Fênix começou a penetrá-lo devagar, o siberiano tinha se recusado os dedos do japonês, o loiro queria algo a maior. A respiração do moreno acariciando lhe a orelha durante o processo.

- Hyoga eu vou tentar me controlar o máximo de tempo possível, mas você é tão delicioso que temo não consegui me controlar.

Cisne deu uma risadinha gostosa, e ele o penetrou mais um centímetro em seu interior.

- Ikki... Por. Favor. – clamou o loiro.

O japonês que não era de ferro o penetrou totalmente, se inclinado mais para frente e unindo seu corpo poderoso ao dele. O siberiano gemeu alto quando movimentou o próprio corpo para se acomodar ao dele, seu pênis fazia fricção na barriga de Ikki.

Com uma única investida, o moreno tocou em um ponto sensível do loiro, que a fez gritar de prazer.

- Aaaaaahhh... Ikki.

Quando a respiração dele voltou ao normal, Fênix começou os movimentos, e ele agarrou-lhe os ombros, pressionado os dedos contra os músculos das costas largas.

O siberiano acompanhou o ritmo do japonês de forma absoluta e harmoniosa, como se eles fossem um só. Como se vivessem fazendo aquilo a vida inteira juntos. Os corpos em chamas, os movimentos se tornaram rápidos e selvagens, enquanto os beijos deles eram cada vez mais apaixonados e delirantes. O russo fechou os olhos para sentir melhor as sensações.

- Hyoga! - ouviu a voz do namorado rouca e para sua surpresa cheia de carência - Olhe para mim enquanto tomo posse de você.

O russo obedeceu abraçando o forte, quando as sensações atingiram seu nível máximo, mas não fechou ou desviou os olhos dele, então apertou as mãos nos músculos do leonino, e um grito de liberação foi eliminado de seus pulmões.

O Cisne tinha gozado na barriga da Fênix que gemia, enquanto suas investidas iam se tornando cada vez mais poderosas. Queria Hyoga para si, sabia que o tinha, mas o queria de uma forma absurda, como nunca quisera ninguém ou nada antes.

Queria marcá-lo mostra ao mundo que a ave siberiana era sua e de mais ninguém.

Em vez disso era ele quem o estava marcando. Hyoga enterrou as unhas em suas costas como um animal selvagem. O corpo de Ikki ficaria marcado por dias, mas decidiu que usaria cada uma delas com orgulho.

- Hyoga... Você é meu... Só meu. - falou com esforço olhando nos olhos azuis celestes.

- Aahhh... Sim sou todo seu... Minha... Fênix. -Hyoga falou sentindo novos espasmos de prazer.

O calor do corpo de Hyoga o envolvia. O sangue criou um zumbido alucinante nos ouvidos do moreno quando se permitiu liberar seu prazer, o loiro gozou mais uma vez junto com ele. Os dois seguiram juntos apara a terra da satisfação. Para um paraíso conhecido e maravilhoso.

Os corpos começaram a relaxar.

- Ikki! - o loiro chamou com a voz mole algum tempo depois.

- Hum?

Ikki alisava mansamente os cabelos do loiro.

- Te amo meu moreno. - Hyoga disse sorrindo dando um beijo no peito do outro.

- Também te amo meu Cisne.

Logo depois Morfeu os toma em um sono profundo e merecido dos amantes.

Fim.

Essa Fic é uma das mais velhas que eu tenho e também eu nunca tinha dado um final para ela até agora. E antes de perder a coragem resolvi posta-la.

*A divindade que Ikki pede para ter clemência dele se não me engano é Psique mulher de Eros (cupido) enquanto ele é o amor puro ela é o amor carnal.

E quem leu um chero ;)


End file.
